


UPS Mix Up

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2018 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mail Package Mix Up, Neighbors, Omega Castiel, PWP, Panty Kink, Squirrel Castiel, Squirrel Dean, bossy cas, power bottom cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Castiel is expecting a package, only it accidentally gets left at his neighbor’s door...SPN ABO Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Panty Kink





	UPS Mix Up

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Diminuel for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://diminuel.tumblr.com/

  
  
The Omega Squirrel’s tail bristled in irritation as he changed out of his work clothes in a frustrated huff, and into an old 1988 Genesis tour shirt with shorts. Castiel had been so excited to get home from work, because his package was supposed to have been waiting for him, and yet…no package. The text message clearly stated it had been delivered. He lived in a nice apartment building, and had a pension for shopping online, especially on Adore Me. He was an Omega that very much loved his lingerie. He had recently ordered a large amount of new panties that were on sale.  
  
Castiel sighed. When he had gone through the lobby of his building, he had waved at the security guard on his way up to his apartment. The guard hadn’t stopped him, nor had the Beta mentioned anything about having a package for him. His excitement for his delivery had sank like a stone in the pit of his stomach when he had stepped out of the elevator. The Omega had noticed that there was no box in front of his door. He had even dialed downstairs to the guard, just to double check. Sadly, no package. The guard had, however, confirmed that there had been a UPS official in the building that afternoon making deliveries.  
  
The Omega Squirrel felt vexed. He snatched up his cordless phone and dialed customer service. He was on hold when a knock sounded at his door. Castiel looked at his front door, confused for a moment. Odd. The guard hadn’t buzzed up to tell him he had a visitor.  
  
When he opened the door to find his gorgeous Alpha Squirrel neighbor from upstairs standing before him, Castiel felt a bolt of lust hit him. The handsome Alpha was looking at him with a pleased and gentle smile as he gestured the box he had been holding towards Castiel. “Hi, I’m your neighbor upstairs,” the Alpha Squirrel started, as Castiel let his gaze wander over the man’s strong and tall build. They had obviously never met; however, Castiel had seen the hunk of a Squirrel around the building before. A few times in the elevator, the gym on the first level, and outside...while he was washing his car, shirtless. It had taken Castiel a ridiculous amount of time for him to get rid of all the knots he had made in his fluffy tail as he had watched with fidgeting hands.  
  
“I’m Dean. I believe this is yours.”  
  
Castiel accepted the box from him, and arched a brow at the Alpha when he realized the box had been opened.  
  
“Yeah, sorry, I opened it. I didn’t realize it wasn’t for me until I did,” Dean explained, as he let his eyes roam over the pretty Omega Squirrel in front of him.  
  
“Did you like any of what was in the box?” the Omega asked with a faint blush, yet he felt bold as he watched the Alpha looking at him appreciatively.  
  
Dean gave him a predatory grin. “You have great taste ‘Castiel’. I especially liked the red ones,” he added, as he tested the Omega’s name on his tongue.  
  
Castiel beamed. “Would you like a private showing?” he asked, as he took a step back as a way of inviting the Alpha inside his place.  
  
“Oh, hell yeah.” Dean wouldn’t pass this up. He had seen the gorgeous Omega Squirrel around the building and the rooftop pool. He was stunning and lean, with a beautiful fluffy, puffy tail.  
  
Minutes later, Dean found himself seated on Castiel’s sofa and awaiting the Omega to come out of his bedroom. Dean knew a ‘hook up’ when he saw one, so he made himself comfortable. He took off his plaid over shirt and unbuckled his belt. He _may_ be a bit presumptuous, but he would risk it.  
  
Castiel slipped on the red pair of lace panties. He loved these on the website, and loved them on him. It was a crisscrossed red lace that rested below his belly button, and showcased his sharp hip bones between the gaps of the design. The lace hugged his round ass, and dipped in the front in a ‘V’ that just barely kept him modest. Two thick lace bands protruded from the front hems that wrapped around his waist to the opposing back hems, crossing over each other once in the front and again in the back to form Xs. The panties made him feel sexy. He was already excited, and knowing his hot neighbor was in his living room waiting for him made him shiver in anticipation.  
  
He looked at himself in his mirror once more, turning every which way to make sure he was getting the most out of this delectable panties. The lace was quality, and it felt wonderful against his heated skin.  
  
Castiel made his way back to his living room, and smirked in triumph when he saw that the Alpha had started to make himself comfortable. He came closer, gaining Dean’s attention. “What do you think, _Alpha?_ ” the Omega asked innocently, as he mewled the subgender and turned around seductively for the man on his sofa. He was very much enjoying the intensely lustful green eyes watching his every move. He swirled his fluffy tail suggestively.  
  
  


Dean bit his lower lip. The Omega was downright sinful. He was gorgeous and alluring, with smooth soft skin and a strong lean body, with the perkiest ass the Alpha had ever seen. Castiel’s sky blue eyes were bright and _hungry_. The dark red color of the lace against his light skin was like a beacon to Dean. “Fuck, sweetheart, you look damn mouth-watering.”

Castiel smiled and leaned forward towards Dean. He placed his hands on the Alpha’s jean clad thighs, noticing the unbuckled belt and unbuttoned jeans. The Alpha stayed still, watching him with a heated lust filled green gaze, and obviously curious to see what Castiel would do. His scent of pine and bergamot was intoxicating as the Alpha’s arousal became much stronger.

Castiel bit his bottom lip, and lowered the zipper of Dean’s jeans to reveal dark grey boxers. “Would you like to help me test out their durability by fucking me in them?” the Omega suggested, his voice dark and wanton.

Dean grinned wildly. “Get on all fours,” he ordered.

Castiel stood and pushed over the box from Adore Me, which only served to spill all of its colorful, lacy, and satiny contents to the floor. The Omega Squirrel went to kneel in the middle of the pile and move to lean on his hands. He arched his back, his fluffy tail twitching back and forth in excitement as the Alpha hurried to remove the rest of his clothes.

Dean kneeled down behind the beautiful sight before him and caressed the lace clad ass. Such a perfect ass. He massaged and kneaded the round mounds, gaining whimpers from the Omega as he watched the lace stretch and move under his large hands. He could smell slick, and his cock was already heavy and leaking. This was the hottest Thursday afternoon of his life.

He slid the lace to the side, bearing the Omega’s wet pink hole to his gaze, and rubbed two of his fingers against it, growling as the slick covered his fingers. Castiel’s scent of jasmine and honey was exemplified by his slick. Dean could easily become completely high on the scent. It was maddening, and made his mouth water. He moved forward and licked over the pretty pink hole.

Castiel gasped as he felt Dean’s tongue start to lap at him, tongue swirling and suckling at his rim. It made his eyes roll into the back of his head; it felt so damn good.

Dean lost himself in eating the Omega out. His chin was covered in slick, and his ego was humming with all the delicious, tiny, breathy moans that escaped Castiel’s lips. The Alpha circled the puckered hole with two of his fingers, and slowly started to sink into him. He kissed and dragged his teeth over Castiel’s perky ass cheek as he started to finger the Omega slowly and deeply.

Oh, it had been much to long since he had had a lover. Castiel was panting, feeling the Alpha’s callous fingers opening him up as the lacy panties caressed his erection tortuously. When Dean inserted three fingers, Castiel was openly moaning and mewling. He was pushing back in rhythm against the Alpha’s hand, wanting more.

“Let’s test these out,” Dean growled, as he retreated his fingers and lined himself up. He grasped the Omega’s tail with one hand while the other kept the panties to the side and pushed in, using the tail to pull Castiel towards him. Castiel leaned down against his forearms as he cried out, feeling the thick, hot Alpha cock slide into him, caressing every inch of him as it filled him completely. It was leaving him delirious.

Dean stroked a soothing hand over the Omega’s back, loving the way he arched like a cat against his touch, wanting and seeking. It was the only warning Castiel received as Dean’s hand turned to latch onto his hip, thumb hooked into the lace to keep it to the side, and started a hard and fast pace.

The Omega felt amazing. He was so hot and tight, and every sound that left those plush lips made Dean’s inner Squirrel preen with pride. Castiel was meeting every thrust the Alpha was fucking him with. His body felt high, and every limb was tingling in pleasure. He grasped at the discarded new panties beneath him, and cried out just as Dean moved ever so slightly, hitting that perfect spot inside of him.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Castiel cried, as that perfect angle made his legs tremble.

Dean groaned as he released the Omega’s tail, and ran his hand possessively over Castiel’s thick thighs…he wanted to bite those. The Omega surprised him as Castiel leaned up, making Dean wrap an arm around his chest as he started to lean back against his haunches. “Fuck,” Dean gasped, as he thrust upwards into the wet heat.

“Lay down, Alpha,” Castiel hissed as he pulled away, and feeling Dean’s fat cock slide out made him whimper at the loss.

Dean did as he was told, finding himself laying in the middle of colorful panties, and hell yes. He watched as the Omega straddled him backward…oh fuck. He was a captive audience as Castiel pushed his panties to the side, his gaping hole wet and needy as he took Dean’s hard cock in hand and sank down. “Geezus fuck,” the Alpha moaned, as his hands flew to the Omega’s hips. He had the best view. This was most definitely one of his absolute favorite positions.

Watching his thick monster cock being swallowed by Castiel’s tight wet hole was mind blowing. The Omega leaned forward, making sure Dean could see everything perfectly, as he placed his hands on the Alpha’s legs and secured his grip before he started to fuck himself in earnest on Dean’s cock.

“Fuck yes! Use me, baby, oh fuck,” Dean roared, as the Omega took all of him and rode him, fast, hard and fucking deep. He was completely owning the Alpha, and fuck if Dean wasn’t completely in love.

Castiel moved his hips in tight circle eights, making Dean’s cock rub deliciously against the perfect spot inside of him, repeatedly making himself whine. He was vastly reminded of the red lacy panties he still had on every time the garment pulled and squeezed his trapped small cock, ever so beautiful. “Mine!” he growled out, as he buried Dean’s cock inside himself and rolled his hips in waves, gaining wild moans and pants from his lover beneath him.

“Fuck, yes! Your cock, baby!” Dean roared back. His toes curled against the mess of colorful panties around them at the Omega power bottomed him like he had never been schooled before. The Alpha cried out as he came, pulsing and twitching inside the Omega’s devious hole.

Castiel threw his head back and arched his back, bowing beautifully to Dean’s awed gaze and came, soiling the front of his panties. The Omega panted, his mouth open and gasping for breath as Dean carefully coaxed him into laying backwards against him. Castiel melted back against him as Dean rolled his hips up, making obscene noises from their combined releases. Both moaned at the dirty and soaked feeling as they calmed down from their highs.

“I think we should test out all of these panties,” Dean whispered huskily against Castiel’s ears. The Omega laughed as he nodded, and let his head loll back against the Alpha’s shoulder and neck.

“Agreed.”

 

**End**


End file.
